claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Miria
Miria is Claymore No. 6 of Clare's generation. Her great speed leaves after-images of herself in battle, confusing the opponent, thus earning herself the nickname, "Phantom Miria." She is also skilled at teamwork and tactics. Etymology "Miria" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Miria" (ミリア'').'' In the West, "Miria" is a form of "Miriam," Hebrew for either "bitter" or "rebellion," suggestive of Miria's attitude toward the Organization. Miria's Japanese nickname is usually translated as "Phantom Miria," leaving out the irony in her nickname—幻影のミリア or "Gen'ei no Miria" literally means "Miria's Illusion." This meaning can go either way, as Scene 107 shows. Appearance Miria has long, pale blonde hair, styled in a razor-cut shag. She has silver eyes. After the Northern Campaign, she sometimes ties it in a ponytail. Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). File:Miria_Showing_Expression_at_4.jpg File:Miria_Thinking.jpg|Miria explaining the situation at the Northern Battle File:Miria_DVD.png|Miria Appearances in the DVD Cover Box Personality Miria has superior leadership qualities. But contrary to the Organization, Miria takes personally the deaths of those under her command. She will go to great lengths to keep them alive, including disobeying the Organization's rules and orders. She can plan strategy under difficult conditions. Since Hilda's death, Miria lost all trust in the Organization and seeks its destruction. Abilities Phantom Mirage Miria's trademark technique. A split-second burst of yoki enhances her speed to the point that she leaves an after-image, making a phantom-like impression. It decoys adversaries, used either to avoid or launch an attack. Limits on yoki use and supply limits use of this Special Attack. During the Seven Year Time-Skip, Miria develops a "New Mirage" that relies on base strength, not yoki release. New Mirage, though slower than the original, has more subtle movement and unlimited use. Yoki Suppression During the time-skip in Alphonse, Miria learns to suppress her yoki aura, concealing her presence to the Organization. Leadership Miria is rated A+ by the Organization for Leadership. According to the Claymore Databooks, Miria rates higher in Leadership than any No. 1. Evidenced by her leadership during the Northern Campaign and during the Seven Year Time-Skip. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: B+ *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: C *Spirit: B *Perception: C *Leadership: A+ Biography Employment as a Claymore Miria joins the Organization together with her friend Hilda. Miria starts as as Claymore No.17. She meets Hilda (No. 6) at an Awakened Being Hunting Party. Hilda's encouragement leads Miria to the Phantom Mirage. The two promise to work together again. Unknown to Miria, Hilda is awakening. On a second hunt, Ermita and Ophelia watch Miria in action. He says Miria's team exceed that of No. 1. Miria is promoted No. 8 and earns the nickname "Phantom Miria." Ophelia Miria joins a third hunting party. But she gets Ophelia instead of Hilda. Ophelia says she met a Claymore who gave her a Black Card to give to another Claymore. But Ophelia tore it up. Miria is shocked. Then their target appears. Ophelia almost alone takes down the Awakened Being, but lets Miria cut off its head. But as the head comes off, Miria recognizes Hilda. She grieves that Hilda did not identify herself. Miria awakens, but somehow comes back (Extra Scene 2). Opheiia reports Miria to Rubel. He does not inform the Organization, but instead sends Miria on the Paburo Hunting Party. Eventually, Miriia is promoted to No. 6. Toriro Miria leads Queenie and an unnamed Claymore to the village of Toriro. They are to join Clare to fight a possible "Voracious Eater." But they discover that Clare went ahead and engaged Yoma, despite the danger of a Voracious Eater. She chastises Clare for disobeying orders. This bad first impression stays with Miria, even after she and Clare are friends. Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Miria still assigns others to "babysit" Clare. Paburo Hunting Party At an unnamed town, Miria again meets Clare, who is assigned to Paburo Hunting Party, lead by Miria. Clare also meets Helen and Deneve. Miria is surprised at Clare's rank of No. 47. Despite Helen's protests, Miria takes Clare with them. Later that night in the Paburo Mountains, Miria engages Clare in a sparring match and apparently wins. The next morning, a stranger meets the party, claiming to come from Lido. But Miria recognizes the Awakened Being. Miria immediately suspects the Organization of misinforming them of the creature's strength. The man morphs and the fight begins. During the fight, three Claymores go down. Despite Miria's Phantom technique, she goes over her limit. Miria goes down. Somehow, Clare gets up and cuts off five of the Being's legs. Then Miria gets up and joins Clare in finishing off the creature. Afterward, the party compare notes. Miria hypothesizes that the Organization is trying to kill them, because everyone is half-Awakened. Before separating, she advises everyone to conform and not raise suspicions, till Miria gathers more evidence. She draws the symbols of the top five Claymores—warning everyone to stay away from them. The four bond together, taking a sword oath of honor. The Northern Campaign Miria next appears as the commander of the Northern Campaign, due to having the highest rank. She organizes the task force into small teams, similar to Awakened Being hunting parties. She mixes the stronger and weaker alike on each team, so all would gain experience. On Miria's team: Queenie (No. 20), Tabitha (No. 31) and Yuma (No. 40). Later, in a secret cavern reunion, Miria meets with Deneve, Helen and later Clare and Jean. When Clare asks the chances of success for the Northern Campaign, Miria point-blank tells everyone there is no chance of success. First Battle The task force defeats three Awakened Beings without loss of life, though Yuma is injured. Undine tries underminding Miria's authority. Flora has to back Miria to keep dissent under control. In a flashback, the task force later meets Miria, who announces a plan for survival. Betfore the second battle, everyone is to take half a yoki suppressant pill. Should any Claymore go down unconscious, the enemy will think her dead, since her yoki aura is suppressed. Miria apologizes for this improvised plan, but everyone approves (Scene 66). Second Battle In the second battle, Miria's strategy of teams is working—three Awakened Beings versus five Claymores are killed. This is unacceptable to Isley's field commander, Rigardo, who personally enters the fight. He morphs into the "Silver Lion King" and proceeds to neutralize Miria's strategy. He decapitates the task force leadership, not bothering with the low-yoki Claymores, knowing the task force will collapse without the team captains. He kills Veronica, Undine, fatally wounds Jean, kills Flora, then wounds and captures Miria. But Clare, on the death of Flora, goes berserk. Clare awakens and attacks. She severs Rigardo's arm holding Miria. Clare kills Rigardo, but by the time Miria recovers enough to regroup, it is too late. The Battle of Pieta is lost. The Organization officially believes all are killed. Seven Year Time-Skip While in seclusion, she developed a new way to greatly increase her normal speed without needing the yoki bursts. Deneve describes the technique as "a new kind of mirage" and although it's slower than her former technique, this is actually considered superior because there are no limits to how many times she can use this ability, as opposed to the short Yoki bursts needed for her mirages. With this new technique she's also able to achieve more precise movements. She serves as the leader of the survivors, the Seven Ghosts: herself, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare. She stayed with them for seven years, training furiously with the others with the aid of more yoki suppressing pills. She was only swayed to return south by Clare, who discovered signs of Raki's survival. Audrey's Hunting Party This was met with approval by the other members and all seven of them went south. When they left the North, Miria accompanied Helen, Deneve and Clare in saving Audrey and Rachel's team from Riful. She rescued Rachel and left quickly. After questioning Audrey, Miria finds out that neither Rafaela or Galatea are with the Organization. Agatha When they arrived in Rabona, they found Agatha threatening the city. Miria saved Galatea and destroyed one of Agatha's legs and also helped the other six to finish her quickly. After the battle, she advised Clarice and Miata to desert the Organization and stated their intention to destroy the Organization. She then told everyone all she knew about the real reason for the Claymore and yoma creation; everything except who told her about it. Then, she arranged with Father Vincent to keep Clarice, Miata and Galatea in Rabona. After a talk with the other six about clearing up any regrets, she arranged that Clare would search for Raki with Cynthia and Yuma, Helen and Deneve would visit the South to Helen's home town and she would remain at Rabona with Tabitha. Dietrich's Visit She later attacks a shadowy figure who appeared outside Rabona. The figure turns out to be Dietrich, who informs her of Isley's defeat and Helen and Deneve heading West to find Clare's group. She realizes that Alicia, Beth and the Abyss Feeders will be heading West to attack Riful and that the others may be in danger. After Dietrich gives her report, Miria attacks Tabitha, immobalizing her. Miria then dons her original claymore outfit and leaves the Holy City of Rabona going after the Organization. When Tabitha came to, Galatea explained to her why Miria attacked her and left, saying that she had something more than any of the other survivors had. Staff Miria reaches the Organization and quickly dispatches the remaining warriors including the current Number 3 Audrey and Number 5 Rachel. The observers then sent out a set of twin warriors who can alternate between Awakened and Controllers, the prodagies of Alicia and Beth. As she fought with the twins, she found herself struggling more and more. After slicing off one of the twin's arms, she came to the realization that she could not kill any warrior or any person after all, contradicting Galatea's expectations. Right when she was about to immobilize the other twin, she dodged Miria's attack and cut deep into her right arm. The Organization then brought out their No 10, Raftela, to control not only the twins' yoki control, but to also confuse Miria by bringing out her deepest desires of her revenge during the battle. As the battle intensified and the other twin reparied her arm, she confused one of the twins to be Hilda (due to Raftela), the reason for her wanting to destroy the Organization in the first place. She started crying happily about how she was alive, forgetting that she saw her death. The twin cut deep into Miria, while she was falling further and further into the illusion. Miria was then severely weakened, with the twin's sword sticking through her chest. As she fell down, the other warriors that she immobilized earlier got up and started towards her. Still believing that the twin was Hilda, she held out her hand, still happily crying and asking for them both to fight again. The other warriors approached her, slicing off her hand while, presumibly slaughtering her. Although there has been no conclusive evidence of her death. Following the assault on Rabona by the Awakened Beings the Ghosts set out to find out what fate has befallen Miria. Relationships Hilda Miria first met Hilda when she was put on an Awakened Being hunt led by Hilda. The two warriors became very close and it was Hilda who persuaded Miria to hone her Phantom Move. Miria attributes her promotion to a single-digit to her friend. Miria saw Hilda as a mentor and a best friend holding her in great esteem, love would not be an inappropriate word. Miria unwittingly killed Hilda post-awakening realizing only afterward discovering who the being was. She took the death of Hilda very personally and came close to awakening because she was so distraught. She distrusted the Organization from that time on and covertly began investigating the heirarchy and its methods. Ophelia Miria holds great hatred for Ophelia ever since she tore up Hilda's Black Card. She attributes that fact that she came back from the brink of awakening because she did not want to give Ophelia the satisfaction. However, she also fears Ophelia's power and bloodlust. She gives Helen, Deneve and Clare special warning against her. Clare Miria's first impression of Clare was that she is the strongest of the Claymores and is very surprised when she finds that Clare is actually the weakest. She is the only person of the first Awakened Being hunt not to ridicule her for her low number. She is in awe of Clare's strange powers though and fights beside her, disregarding her number. She keeps an eye on Clare due to Clare's perchant of doing things alone without telling anyone and sometimes orders other members of their team to do the same. After the time-skip, both she and Clare are nearly equal in battle strength, so much so that Miria feels comfortable with heading back South together with just Clare. They are almost complete opposites in terms of personality, methods, and behavior but despite that, they respect each other for their abilities and have a good working relationship. Deneve and Helen Miria continually chastises Deneve and Helen for ridiculing Clare in the first Awakened Being hunt. She is more concern about Helen being reckless than Deneve, who is less confrontational. Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma Miria regards the Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma as her close comrades and respects them for their talents, using them successfully whenever she can. She governs them proficiently and counts each one of them as useful. Behind the Scenes *Miria's song on Claymore Intimate Persona is "Gen'ei", meaning "Phantom." *In the anime, Miria accompanies Helen and Deneve when they follow Clare to Priscilla. When Miria was injured, she tried her best to fight Priscilla but was nearly killed. She deserted the Organization after the battle on her own. Category:Claymore